In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a globe stand, which enables mounting of a geographical globe upon a base by means of a single support arm while enabling the sphere comprising the globe to rotate about a polar axis, as well an equatorial axis simultaneously.
Typically, geographic globes are mounted on a base with either a single or multiple arms, so as to permit rotation of the globe, most often about the polar axis. For example, with a globe mounting system incorporating a single arm, the arm will extend from a point associated with the north pole of the globe around the globe surface to the south pole of the globe. The arm is then attached to a base. Pins are associated with connection of the arm to the north and south polar points, so that the globe may be rotated about a polar axis.
In some circumstances, a globe will be mounted on a stand, which supports the lower portion of the globe on three, or four separate spaced arms, thereby enabling the globe to be manipulated in any orientation. Another globe mounting mechanism provides for a pair of globe arms that project upwardly from a stand and connect to pins extending laterally into an equatorial plate, so that the globe may be rotated about the pins through an equatorial axis. The equatorial plate may serve as a mounting plate for hemispheres supported on polar pins or rods, which enable rotation of the globe about a polar axis. Thus, the globe in such a construction may be rotated about both a polar axis, as well as an equatorial axis. However, two arms are necessary to provide movement about the equatorial axis.
Visualization of countries on a globe is inhibited by such a two-arm construction. Thus, there has developed a need and desire to provide a globe mounting construction, which will enable movement of the globe about both a polar axis, as well as an equatorial axis, while supporting the globe properly in a manner which will ensure maintenance of an upright orientation of the globe, as it is being manipulated.